


Euphoria

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He ran as fast as he could – euphoria pumping in harmony through his veins.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on: 23/12/2011
> 
> so this is an old one... probably one of the first things I ever wrote/posted.

He ran through the college hallways; doors and stairs nothing but a blur. He ran as fast as he could – euphoria pumping in harmony through his veins. His thoughts focused on only one thing, one person. After months of confusion he finally got there- his head had finally caught up with his heart. There was nothing left to do except run like the romantic hero he was and confess to his lover at last.

And there he was- standing outside the dance studio; looking as perfect as ever – Jonghyun would even say that this time around he looked even MORE perfect than ever…. Because today was the day he can finally make him his. Jonghyun took a second to slow down – compose himself, and drown in the beauty that was Kim Kibum.

And just like that; his world came crashing down.

Key stood there – hair windswept, worn out skinny jeans clung to his toned legs, a loose fitting jacket hanging just past his hips over a large oversized t-shirt… the t-shirt Jonghyun loved so much. The way Kibum would walk around their dorm room in it on an evening before practice – or the way he wore it home from practice with sweat dripping from his body- soaking his shirt and yet still looking as stunning as ever. He looked so normal; like the Key he saw just yesterday except this time he was wrapped around another body. The figure was tanned and sturdy – soft and gentle and Kibum’s hands had never looked smaller than now;  wrapped around the person’s sturdy muscular back. Their lips locked together; inseparable … it was like they were made for each other – but they can’t be… Jonghyun is sure; he and Kibum are meant to be together.

Key had confessed to him at the start of the year. Jonghyun simply told him that they’re just friends and roommates  _‘it would be too awkward’_  he had said  _‘also, I’m not gay Kibum… I’m sorry.’_  He regrets those words now – why couldn’t Key have waited for him.

He stood there frozen, watching the two together, still locked in a sweet and passionate kiss. His mind was going crazy – his heart breaking slowly; yet he didn’t know how to stop it. If only Key knew, if he knew what he did to Jonghyun and if he could see the pain inside.

Eyes still transfixed on the pair; he watched as they pulled apart, noses resting together and Keys soft smile as he looked into the figures dark brown orbs. Slowly Jonghyun turned around – as suddenly as he had stopped running earlier, his head had also managed to tell him that Key was happy. Truly happy, he had moved on and for that Jonghyun was grateful – his heart however was shouting out for Key, slowly breaking as he repeated the scene over and over in his mind. His heart wasn’t ready to give up – it never will be, but his brain is telling him that Key needs his happiness back. Jonghyun took that away from him the day he muttered those hurtful words – now; he believes, is  the day he has to give it back.


End file.
